


Snake in the Wood Shed

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved her little house in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake in the Wood Shed

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been percolating for a while and finally decided to gel. It’s a little creepy, but I like it. Un-betaed.
> 
> Originally posted 11-17-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She loved her little house in the woods. It was her haven. Her sanctuary. Safe and peaceful. Secluded in a little clearing near the river, far from civilization, her only neighbors were the wildlife. Nothing bad could touch her here. She liked her simpler life now, needed it after the turmoil of...before. This place had healed her. The shadows were finally gone.

Or so she thought.

~*~*~*~*~

It had been five years, but he’d finally found her. What a naive little lamb, living all alone in a little house in the woods. It was almost insulting how easy she made it in the end, but he would make her pay for leaving him. No one left him. No one. As he looked around one last time he thought maybe the little house in the woods wasn’t so bad.

After all, there was no one around to hear her scream.

-30-


End file.
